House of Hades
by doodman
Summary: Dramatic stuff in here, dooooooood, It's amazing, maaaaaaan
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

I do not own HoO or PJO. Rated K+.

Leo

He couldn't believe it. Two of the strongest half-bloods he'd known. Gone. And all they got in return was a skinny, pale, son of Hades, who wasn't much to look at.

He heard a sigh, it was Frank, he had been crying for the past day.

"This has to stop." He heard Nico say.

"What do you mean?" Said Frank, wiping tears away from his eyes.

"You guys are acting like such babies!" Nico said.

Jason stood up.

"You don't understand!" He shouted. "They Percy and Annabeth were our friends!"

"They were my friends, too, y'know!" Nico growled a fierce light in his eyes.

Piper stood up.

"Knock it off you two!" She snapped, using charm speak.

Leo stepped in.

"He right Jason" He said. "What we're doing is not helping anyone. Right know we need to stop the Greeks and Romans from fighting."

Jason sat back down.

"But we'd need an army to separate them!" Frank said.

"And nothing stops a fighting Roman" Jason added.

They were all silent.

"I know what to do." Nico said, if possible, his face was even paler.

He left the room, and everyone returned to their sorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own HoO or PJO.**

**If you have suggestions, advice, or have found an error, please comment.**

Percy

They were falling, hand in hand, into Tatarus, the deepest part of the underworld, with no connection to the outside world, no medicine, and only his sword as protection.

"Just your average day as a demigod". Percy whispered to himself.

The walls sped by him so quickly, he got dizzy.

When he finally saw the bottom, he knew they were in for a hard fall, but just as they were about to hit the bottom, they slowed down.

But they still hit the ground hard enough to knock the breath out of him, and cause Annabeth to cry out in pain.

When Percy finally caught his breath, he went over to Annabeth, muttering, "Oh gods, oh gods."

Her ankle was bent the wrong way.

She whimpered, "We are going to have to set it."

Percy quickly grabbed and twisted her ankle back into place, and she howled with pain, which he quieted with a kiss.

He looked around for her bag, which had nectar and ambrosia in it.

He spotted it, and got up to go get it, but was stopped by Annabeth's hand.

"Wait," she said weakly, "that is an illusion."

As she said it, the backpack dissolved, revealing spikes glowing with what suspiciously looked like Kampe poison.

"Well done Annabeth!" Said a chillingly familiar voice, one that should be dead.

Percy turns to see him, standing not 5 feet away, same hair, clothes, and more importantly, same sword.

"Luke." Percy growled, as chills raced up his back.

Then Percy felt a different sensation, a prickling against his throat, and looked down to see Annabeth with her knife at his throat, her eyes glowing gold.

** I'm gonna bring a new character in, comment if you think he should be evil or good. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all who commented.

I do not own PJO or HoO.

If you have found an error, or have advice please comment.

Jason

Flying top speed in an ancient Greek trireme, with the help of an Archimedes sphere Leo rigged onto the ship, it took an hour and a half to get from Rome to Long Island Sound.

The whole time, Jason slept, trying to regain his energy from his fight with the twins. Thankfully, he had no dreams, and Piper woke him before long, saying," We're here."

Instantly he was awake, he told Piper to go ahead, then he got dressed and walked on deck as they were flying through a cloud, everyone's faces were grim and determined.

"We'll stop them!" said Frank.

Everyone nodded.

When they saw the fighting, everyone gasped.

At first, the two armies were evenly matched, but as they watched, the Greeks gained the upper hand as troops broke from cover behind Romans lines, completely surprising the Romans, and their line began to buckle.

By the time the ship had landed, the lines were broken, and Greek demigods streamed in, and more Romans fell.

He fell to his knees, and cried out in despair.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up into the blazing eyes of Nico D'angelo.

"We will stop them, help is on the way." He said, he face set in determination.

Jason didn't see how anyone could help now, but just as he finished the thought, he heard a massive "UURRAAHH!" come from the forest.

A small army appeared at the edge of the forest. The army, Jason could see, was not made of ordinary soldiers, as they were encased in bronze armor, had big shields, and had red and blue, with the exception of one purple, and one white, plumes.

The purple plumed one stepped forward and yelled, "FIGHT WITH MIGHT!" which earned two more "UURRAAHH!"s and the clashing of weapons against shields.

The fighting stopped.

Purple plume yelled again. "FIGHT FOR GLORY!" earning three more "UURRAAHH!"s, and the increase of volume in the clashing of weapons and shields.

"BECAUSE THIS. IS. SPARTA!" and five more "UURRAAHH!"s, the weapon and shield clashing was now almost deafening.

The new troops charge across the battlefield and separated the two armies, no one could get close to them, because of their spears, but the Roman and Greek archers kept firing, but Nico stopped the Greeks, and Jason heard Reyna the same, but two of the new troops had already gone down with arrows in their arms.

The Romans backed off, and purple plume came over to us.

Nico and he had a brief, quiet conversation, and then purple plume walked over to us.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Leo.

Nico made a quick cutting motion against his throat, but it was too late.

Purple plume took off his helmet and glowered at him.

Jason heard Hazel and Piper gasp, and he knew why. The man was very handsome, beautiful in fact. (I am NOT crushing Jason on him, OK?!)

"I am Ocelot, commander of Spartan Battalion Beta, and two of my good men are wounded from protecting some damn Romans, so shut the hell up!"

Hell yeah, Spartans kick butt! So, um, anyway, comment and stuff, and, uh, see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you keep reading!**

**Sorry about all the character povs, I lost my MOA and don't remember who would talk in HoH **

**Please comment if you have advice or have found an error.**

**I do not own HoO or PJO.**

Leo

The even before his fight, it was a weird day. They land in the midst of a bloody battle, only for it to be quieted by, what are they? Spotons? Anyway, Ocelot was talking with Nico again, when Chiron trotted down to is.

Before anyone said anything, he asked, "Where are Percy and Annabeth?"

That's all, no_, how are you_? _Are you all alive? _Just, _where are Percy and Annabeth?_

Jason looked horrible, but he filled Chiron in on all that had happened. When he got to the part about Percy and Annabeth, he choked up, and Nico filled in for him.

Chiron's face seemed to age 50 years at the news, then he nodded, and turned to Ocelot.

"And who do we have here?" He asked.

"I am Master Sergeant Ocelot, second in command of Spartan Battalion Theta, right hand of King Leonidas, son of Hades." He replied.

Everyone slowed at the mention of his parent.

Leo made a choking sound, "You're a son of Hades."

"Unless you weren't here in the past couple seconds, you have very bad listening skills, son of Hephaestus."

Leo didn't know how Ocelot knew his parentage, but Chiron's face stopped his reply in its tracks.

"_The _Leonidas? Thermopylae pass Leonidas?" Chiron asked.

Ocelot nodded.

"But he should be dead!" Chiron exclaimed.

Ocelot nodded again. "Gaia brought him back, so he is here right now, as Nico called in a favor, but I'm sorry, but the only Spartan here on your side is me."

As if on cue, the Spartans began to leave.

"So… are we gonna have to fight them?" Asked Piper, who had been silent ever since Ocelot took his helmet off.

Ocelot nodded solemnly.

Everyone was silent for a while.

"Wait a minute, how does Nico know you?" Leo asked.

"We met in Tartarus, we saved each other's life a couple times, and became friends." Nico answered.

Ocelot began to smile, but stiffened, then swore in ancient Greek.

"I thought they'd to this", and turned around, and withdrew his sword.

Leo looked behind Ocelot, and his heart crept into his mouth, then he frowned. "What _are _those things?' He asked.

They were tiny frogs, made of stone, hopping towards them.

**(I'm making up a name, okay?) **"Obsidian Toads." Chiron answered, taking his bow out.

"Why doesn't anyone see them?" Hazel asked.

"They are only seen by the worthiest heroes." Answered Jason. "But how are they here?"

"The Spartans left them." Ocelot answered.

"How do you fight them?" Frank asked.

"Fire" The word slipped out of Jason's mouth in a whisper.

Everyone looked at Leo.

He sighed, by stepped forward, and incinerated them all.

But instead of dying, they fused.

"Okay, everyone, stand back, Leo your part is over." Said Ocelot, "When it dies, take cover it will explode!"

He then took a step forward and began chanting, and the temperature seemed to drop by 20 degrees, darkness began to swirl around Ocelot, and he pointed his sword at the advancing frog.

Everyone dove for cover, except Leo, who was too confused to move, he had just incinerated some hopping stones, and now they were going to explode.

The frog exploded.

The shockwave threw him back, and it began to rain rocks, but instead of hitting him, the clanged off of something right in front of him. He opened his eyes to see Ocelot's shield in front of him. He was relieved when it stopped raining rocks, and was about to thank Ocelot, when he saw his body on the ground, smoking, with a dagger sharp in his side, and the blood was already starting to pool.

**If you couldn't tell, Ocelot's the one injured. Comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will be pretty short, sorry.**

**If you have advice or have found an error, comment!**

**I do not own HoO or PJO.**

Percy

He was disarmed and walking down a hallway, more like cave though. Annabeth was gone.

"Get ready." Said Luke.

"For what?"

"You'll see." He replied, as they rounded a bend.

Percy could see a light at the end the tunnel. He started to hear cheering, and frowned.

"What is that?" He asked. Luke didn't answer.

As they exited, he realized that he was in a coliseum, and his heart sank.

"You know the rules. And he's the judge." Luke pointed to a giant, that Percy somehow knew he was Porphyrion.

"Who am I fighting?" Percy said, hoping against hope that it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Her." Luke pointed to Annabeth, who was standing across the room, twirling her knife, her eyes still gold.

And Percy knew he was gonna have to die for her.

**Again, sorry this was so short, but the next chapter is coming out very soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Told ya.**

**If you've found an error or have advice, comment.**

**I do not own PJO or HoO. **

Leo

Leo thought he was dead, until he groaned, and started to move.

Chiron was the first to move, he dashed (Or gallops, whatever) over to Ocelot, pulling ambrosia out of a pack on his back.

But Ocelot said, "Keep your **(Because of a few comments I'm bleeping this.)** medicine away from me."

Chiron started to protest, but Ocelot wouldn't let him.

"It is the Spartan way." He said simply, "Just get it out of me and…"

He broke out in a fit of coughing, and scarlet blood dribbled out of his mouth.

He stopped and said, "… bandage me up."

Chiron looked at him with concern, but did what he was told.

Later, they were talking again.

"Before we start, I will ask you something," Ocelot began. "Say nothing of my injury, as no one witnessed it and therefore will think it is weird."

Everyone reluctantly agreed.

Then Leo said something that had been on everybody's minds.

"We need a quest to the doors of death."

"First tell me what happened to Percy and Annabeth." Said Chiron.

"They fell into Tartarus." Jason said, promptly.

Chiron nodded then continued, "Then we shall not discuss this quest with the Cabin Counsel." **(That is what I named them J, plus, isn't that smiley face awesome?, my computer does it automatically)**

"What about the Romans?" Said Jason.

"They have seen the Athena Parthenos, and will help us." Answered Chiron.

"Okay, so they, and the Greeks, will attack the monster army guarding the doors, and we will get to Percy and Annabeth." Said Frank.

"One thing," said Ocelot, "the Spartans are there, too."

"Then we fight them, too." Said Hazel, with determination.

Ocelot shook his head, "I know my Spartans can take care of themselves."

Leo didn't like how he said _my_, as in, _my Spartans will kick your ***._

He voiced this thought, and Ocelot nodded.

"They probably will." He said.

Then, faster than the eye could follow, his hand shot out, and the knife he was holding buried itself in Leo's chest.

Jason's shout was turned into grunt as he was stabbed in the side by the same knife.

Before anyone else could react, Ocelot yelled, and rocks rose from the ground, and flew in all directions, knocking everyone down.

Leo could only stare in shock, as Ocelot said, "Normally I would kill you all, but Nico's favor prevents it."

Then everything went black.

**Bum-bum-buuuh. Sorry, the betrayal was kind of early, but I'm in a hurry to finish, because I gonna be piled under with other stuff, that I'm not going to specify, any day now. Hope you enjoy. **


	7. Chapter 7

**If you find an error, or have advice, comment.**

**I do not own PJO or HoO.**

Percy

He was asked how he was going to fight, and he just replied, "With my sword."

As always.

They then lined up in opposite corners, and he studied her face for any sign of recognition in her face, but failed to find any.

He swore in ancient Greek as a horn blast caught him unawares, and he jumped.

Annabeth simply charged him, which wasn't her style. She would study her opponent's technique, and fight his weakness. But she knew his fighting style maybe that was it.

But he didn't believe himself.

Still surprised, he barely had time to draw his sword with the closest hand, unfortunately that was his left, and their blades clashed, but her instantly spun under his, and sunk into his left hand, and he dropped his sword.

She quickly jabbed at his throat, but right before connection, she stopped.

Her eyes were gray.

She muttered, "What the…" Her face pale as she saw her dagger at Percy's throat.

But then she staggered back, and Gold Eyes yelled: "I WILL NOT BE CONTROLLED!"

Gray Eyes retorted: "_I _WILL NOT BE CONTROLLED!"

Percy quickly picked up his sword, and muttered an apology to Annabeth, and pommel bashed he temple, not very hard, though.

She fell, but he caught her, and placed her down carefully.

The monsters were stunned for at least 5 seconds. Then the booing started.

Luke quickly jumped down with his sword and quieted the monsters.

"If you refuse to fight her, then you will fight me!" He bellowed.

Before he even finishes the sentence, he charged.

Percy knew the trick, however, and parried easily.

It began _backhand, forehand, parry, sidestep, sidecut, thrust, sidestep, parry, underhand, _and continued until Luke tried a disarming move, and as Percy moved to block it, he suddenly cut upward, winning with a sword at Percy's throat.

"Better, better, but you still die!" He said, as he thrust at his throat.

But he suddenly he when rigid as a blade appeared in his chest, revealing Annabeth, glaring at him.

"Hurt my Seaweed Brain, will you?" She challenged. "I dare you!"

Luke just disappeared.

Percy jumped, but Annabeth just nodded.

"Knew he wasn't real." She said grimly.

Percy was about respond when they heard a bone-chilling growl.

They turned to see every single monster in the stands glaring down at them.

Percy had just enough time to shout, "RUN!" Before they charged.

They didn't hesitate, and ran back the way they came in.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own HoO or PJO.**

**I have to end the story, sorry. :-( **

**Comment if you've found an error.**

Leo

He heard muted voices, which became more distinct after time. The darkness surrounding him lifted, and he woke, realizing everybody was standing around him.

"Oh thank the gods!" Yelled a girl off to his left.

He looked over to see Piper.

"Yo." He croaked.

He felt a heavy impact in the left arm, and dully realized that she punched him.

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!?" she screamed, then he felt a huge hug around him.

Leo grinned weakly.

He heard voices in the other room, and he tried to get up, and realized that they were on the _Argo _II, and fell back down.

Piper, seeing the movement, motioned for him to stay down, but he kept trying.

Sighing, she helped him into the next room, where everybody was arguing.

"… Oh hi, I help you, protect you, and kill you!" Yelled Hazel.

"I know, I know, but…" Jason trailed off as he saw Leo.

"Hey, what's going on?" He croaked.

"We're commanding an assault on the doors of death, and Nico's leading us." He replied.

Leo nodded, and the ground shook beneath, them.

"We have landed."

. . .

Percy ran into a stone wall.

It just appeared there.

Now they here they were, trapped as the monsters closed in on them.

Annabeth was searching for something on the wall, and apparently found it because the wall opened to reveal a huge battle going on outside.

. . .

Jason was leading a small force through the woods, when they were ambushed. The Spartans cut them to shreds, but after they got some reinforcements, they broke through. The forged ahead to find a low wall, located in perfect position to flank them.

A man was standing there. It was Ocelot.

Frank reacted quickly, grabbed a knife and charged.

Ocelot dodged, and delivered a bone-crushing kick and Frank flew backward.

The others quickly surrounded him.

"All right…" Jason began, but was interrupted by a rumbling.

"The doors!" Said Nico.

"We have to do this quickly to save Percy and Annabeth!" Said Piper.

Jason nodded, "Alright Ocelot, either die, or help to live a little longer."

Ocelot thought awhile then replied, "That reminds me of a saying, "In everyone's life, we make a choice,"" He paused, then added, "I am Ocelot Johnson, second in command of Spartan Battalion Theta, Swift Claw of Sparta, and this is my choice."

He jammed his javelin into the ground and used it to propel himself upward, and landed on a monster, killing it instantly, and charged across the battle field killing monsters on the way.

He quickly was speared through the side, but kept going, yelling: "Go Percy!"

And charged past them into Tartarus.

**One more chapter left!, it mostly ties up a death, and yes, it's the obvious one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I was gone. Anyway, comment, follow, like, whatever.**

Jason

Jason knew that Ocelot would run, and when he took off, Jason was already in the air after him.

As Ocelot charged into Tartarus, Jason drew his sword and landed in front of him, slashing at his neck.

Ocelot blocked it with ease, and they held that stalemate.

"Why'd you do it?!" Jason shouted.

"I was ordered to." Ocelot replied.

"So you're just a puppet."

Ocelot cringed.

"Gaea was going to kill my family!" He yelled.

Jason hesitated, and Ocelot struck, drawing his knife and burying it into Jason's chest.

All Jason head was Pipe's scream, before he hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

**Sorry this was short, but I promise I will get back to you. **


End file.
